Proof I Exist
by shinedown
Summary: All his life, all Zero ever wanted was proof; evidence that he was more than just a tool, that he had a reason to exist. Loosely based off of the quote 'Fighting is the only way to prove myself!"
1. How It Begins

Proof I Exist

A Zero/Rin fan fiction

Written by: shinedown

Disclaimer: If I owned Grand Chase, I'd so be all up in that Ronoob x Ele action. Hell, I'd even put it in the plot.

It was a dream—always the same dream. A dream of one day disappearing without a trace. A dream where he would leave her behind and leave behind nothing but a scar on her heart that would never heal.

He held the goddess reborn in his arms tightly, but not enough to wake her from her slumber. He had never felt like this before. He'd never in his life been afraid of anything. Not even his eventual confrontation with Void. The elder demon was indeed strong; he'd heard the tales from Grandark. He also knew the fear the much older man had known when he himself lay with his lover like this; her sleeping form nestled against him for protection from the cold winter wind. He never imagined he would lose her, and Zero was certain that Rin was completely unaware of his inner turmoil, completely unaware that he was scared that he would one day leave her behind.

Just earlier that day, the other members of the Grand Chase had come to congratulate them on their engagement. He had proposed to Rin a week before, when the nightmares that now plagued his mind did not exist. Grandark had teased that they fully intended to have a Zero Jr. soon enough and Rin blushed, though Lass and Arme had noticed the girl place a hand on her stomach absently. Zero caught this as well and later that night, his suspicions were confirmed; she was pregnant.

He was happy. Unbelievably happy, he was sure he would add, were he the one narrating this story. She had said she was hoping for twins, that way they could have a mini Zero and a mini Rin, and Zero had agreed, taking the woman in his arms and kissing her. In the short years he had been alive, he had never known that life could be this good. That living for someone you cared about deeply could bring such overwhelming happiness. He hadn't even known what happiness was until the day he and Rin announced officially that they were a couple.

When he had first met her, he regarded the girl the same as he did everything else: interesting, but not worth the time at present. He was focused, determined to take down Void with all he had. He had wanted only to achieve his goal. Upon meeting him in Thunder Hammer though, and suffering an embarrassingly crushing defeat, Rin had been there to pick up the defeated Zero, and bring his spirits back up. He pushed his body harder, developing more techniques to aid in protecting not just himself anymore. He decided, from that moment on, he would protect anyone important to him. Starting with Rin.

At first it was almost like an obsession, he did it because he felt he should. He took mortal blows for his comrades, pushing his body to the doors of death and sometimes even beyond. Grandark chastised him, mocked him saying he was being a fool that; he had greater things to focus on than throwing his life away for some fragile humans and a silly goddess who gave up her immortality. Zero hadn't listened. He disobeyed the sword then and sought only to protect that which was precious to him.

In time, even that strength didn't seem to be enough. Constantly comparing himself to Void and his strength, Zero was desperate to get stronger. To prove to not just Void but to everyone he cared for and any who opposed him, that Zero Zephyrum would do anything it took. Anything at all, to protect his friends.

Looking back on it, he couldn't believe how foolish he was. How silly he had been to be so desperate for power that he had let Grandark influence him more and more. Slowly his will vanished, and his body, pushed into overdrive to contain all that power, was slowly starting to fade away. Just thinking about it brought shivers down his spine. He had never thought that being at someone's mercy could be so…suffocating. At the time, he had felt liberated. He didn't have to think anymore, didn't have to plan his strategy or anything. Everything was left to Gran, and all he had to do was carry it out.

He remembered the nights he spent watching Rin like a hound, ever watchful and ever ready to strike out at anything that he deemed an enemy. Still fighting with his inner turmoil, seeking to turn it into strength, he hadn't noticed that Rin felt trapped. He hadn't noticed that everyone felt the same way—instead, he went about his days as he always had: focusing his masked eyes for any potential threat—

Zero felt a slight shifting in his arms and looked down to see cyan eyes looking back up at him. "You were awake this whole time?" He asked, somewhat amused. Rin shook her head, lifting one arm to her fiancé's face. Her hand was warm and soft, and her touch light. She was always gentle when handling others, as if her very touch could break them, leaving her alone. It was a silly thought, and he had told her so once when she told him of one of her nightmares: everything and everyone she touched turned to sand and blew away in the wind.

Rin was normally very confident, her smile able to lift everyone's spirits and she was great at encouraging others to do their best. Much like the dancer, Amy, she had become a vital member of the Grand Chase, for her ability to rally others and give them strength.

But that night, when she had tears in her eyes and trembled against him violently, he had never before seen a more vulnerable and broken goddess. It was as if all her strength was gone and she was just a helpless girl, a slave to all her insecurities and fears, with nothing to back her up and give her the support she needed. That is, until Zero had spoken three words he was certain he had never said before. Not because he didn't feel it, but he never felt the need. He showed her all the time in his actions, with his words and by being her shield in times of adversity. "I love you," he had said, and when more tears flowed from her startled eyes, he knew the effect was instant. She was happy, and she was visibly calming. A wide smile spread across her face as she held him tightly.

But now, as he lay here in bed, staring into the deep cyan orbs of his soon-to-be bride, he was the one scared now. He was never able to show his emotions, so on the surface he looked calm, but inside, he was a wreck. His fears now laid bare before him, he didn't know what to do to overcome them. His body was dying, his consciousness slipping, and Grandark refused to acknowledge him anymore, fully intent to dominate the boy if he so wished. Slipping in and out of madness more and more with each passing day, Zero didn't know how much longer it would be before he was no longer himself. His doubts weighed heavily on his mind, and regret filled him to his core. At this rate, he would never live to see his children born.

"You're thinking too much, like always." Rin said, as if reading his thoughts. He smiled faintly, though it seemed more like a scowl at the time. Rin shifted in bed, so that she was eye level with him, both hands caressing his face, her fingers playing at the edges of his mask. "You just have to have faith that nothing will go wrong, that things will get better. Trust me, Zero. You can fight it, whatever it is that's bothering you. You'll win."

"I don't know about that, but thanks. I'll do my best." Zero smiled, genuinely this time. Rin returned it, placing a soft kiss on his lips before lying back against his chest. Leaning back against the headboard, Zero closed his eyes and fell asleep, holding the goddess in his arms for warmth, wondering if it would be his last memory of her like this, before he was gone for good. He pushed the thought aside, relishing the feeling as much as he could.


	2. Zero No More

~Three months later~

The day Zero had expected had come much sooner than he would have liked. It had been around the same time they met another girl named Lime, who at the time was investigating a work site infested with Goblins. Zero had entrusted himself to Grandark, fighting only when necessary, and only to protect Rin, who had been helping Elesis catch her breath after having the wind knocked out of her.

"You're in the way!" Zero growled, shoving a transformed Grandark into the chest of a worker goblin, blasting him away the next instant, plowing into others behind it and bowling them over. Rin watched as Grandark's influence slowly took over her fiancé, coating him in a veil of dark power, a sign of his influence. Something seemed different though. Off, somehow.

"Zero?" Rin spoke, alerting the others around her to look after the boy. Jin was the first to notice, and then slowly, everyone else came to see that something was different as well. Normally Zero was in control, he always measured his strikes and applied only the force necessary to incapacitate his foes or sometimes kill if it came to it. Now though, he slaughtered everything in his path growling with rage if he was hindered from his objective. The most notable thing was the possession lasted longer than Zero would ever allow. It didn't let up, leaving behind a physically and mentally exhausted Zero. It continued as if nothing was different, that it had always been like this.

Looking back at the astonished others, Zero's shadowy figure gave a malicious grin. "Sorry, wrong guy." He spoke, raising the sword in his hands just in time to deflect a blow aimed at his back. Scowling, he twisted the sword to thrust into the assailant's chest, life-stealing thorns erupting from the blade, killing them instantly. "Worthless scum." He spat, flinging the body away as the thorns dissolved. "Why is it always the weak ones? I wanna fight something stronger!"

Shocked beyond words, Rin only watched as the cloaked form of the man she loved casually strolled deeper into the Work Site. Wherever he set his eyes, only death and carnage were left when he was done with it. Even the guard, Brutus, could do little to hinder the masked man cloaked in a veil of darkness, his mind taken by madness and bloodlust.

Rin watched in horror as Zero, _her_ Zero tore the weakened goblin's head from his shoulders with that same malicious grin he had given her earlier. Looking back to see if she were watching, he spoke in an amused tone, "Still think I'm Zero?"

The rest of the day was a blur, with Zero running rampant, killing everything that got near enough for him to strike at with his sword, or anything that looked strong. He was quickly disappointed, but it left him with something to keep his mind off of the nagging feeling he couldn't shake.

The supervisor, Sethek, was tougher to take down than he had expected, however. Becoming increasingly annoyed with the mage's defensive spells, Zero managed to break through his shields and completely obliterate them, ironically enough he had done so with a skill had had named as much when he first developed it. It seemed like a silly name at the time, and his friends often teased him for it, but there was no doubt that it was a good skill indeed, especially now.

Surprised, Sethek didn't have the time to turn around before the blade pierced his chest, forcing its way up to the hilt. Life stealing thorns erupted from the blade, draining the remaining vitality and transferring it to the wielder, hastening the mage's death.

A short distance away, locked in a cage, a Goblin stared in disbelief; fear running through him as the crazed shadow turned its sights on him. Rin was before the cage before Zero had arrived, however, arms thrown about as if to impede him. The shadow stopped, grinning wickedly as he cocked his head to the side. "What's this? You're stepping in to save one measly, weak goblin? You're a fool, goddess."

"Zero, stop this. You've done enough killing. Call off the possession so we can go set up camp." Rin spoke, her voice shaking with suppressed emotion. The grin dropped into a slight frown, and the boy shook his head, with a heavy sigh. "Please, Zero. You've done enough."

"And I'm telling you, you've got the wrong guy. Get out of the way, goddess."

"No."

"Now."

"I refuse."

"I _insist_."

"I won't."

"Damn it all! I said _MOVE_!" Wielding the blade with both hands, the now enraged shadow slammed down on the ground as hard as he could, forcing Rin to the ground with the shockwave. In moments, Jin, Ronan and Sieghart were beside Rin, while Lass and Elesis readied their blades and Arme began conjuring a spell. Taking an Offensive Stance, the shadow growled with rage. However, he managed to calm himself, sheathing the blade and turning away. "…Fine. You win."

"Ze—"

"You want the other one. 'm afraid the kid's not coming out to play anymore." With those final words, he walked away with out a word or backward glance.

Rin, who now had tears in her eyes, could not believe what had just happened. Amy held the crying goddess in her arms while Lire tried to dry her tears. The males of the group were silent, confusion set on their faces just as much as the girls, even Elesis who had vowed to give him a good wallop where it hurt with her armored boot should she have the chance. Possessed or not, attacking a pregnant woman was a huge no no. Even more so if said woman was carrying your child! With righteous fury burning in her veins and determination set on her enraged face, the fiery redhead was out to maim.

"E-ele, it's fine. Don't worry!" Rin pleaded, holding tightly to the girl's arm to keep her from going after Zero. "He said himself, he isn't Zero. Just leave him be. He'll come back soon enough."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Mm…love, mostly." Rin said with a soft smile. Elesis rolled her eyes. "But I also have faith in him. You know Zero; we all know how strong he is. He can beat this. I trust him."

"You're an idiot."

"Pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?" Rin quipped.

Rolling her eyes yet again, Elesis didn't bother replying. Instead, she allowed herself to be taken into Ronan's arms and hugged tightly. He mumbled something about setting up camp and making her some tea, and the redhead nodded, letting herself be lead away. Arme did the same, pulling Lass along by the hand and Ryan allowed himself to be lead away by Lire after making sure Rin was okay. Mari prodded Sieghart with her Soul Takers, sensing that Rin wanted to be alone and the immortal, though usually running from the heterochromatic girl in fear, batted the infernal devices away and complied without much of a fight. Dio, Ley and Rufus went about their business which usually meant Dio and Ley argued like children over silly things, both denying any sort of attraction toward the other and Rufus going off to hunt and keep his skills sharpened in the event they were attacked.

Rin sighed, completely forgetting about the trapped goblin, which by now had managed to slink away, cage and all, whistling a tune soundlessly. "Zero…" She muttered, running a hand over her stomach silently. She helped her self up, uttering a silent "upsie-daisy!" as she did so. Brushing the sand from her clothes and her fan, she made her way back to camp.

=**That Night**=

Lying alone was never something Rin had ever been fond of, after dating Zero. She always felt as if something were missing and she could never get warm no matter how often she turned and tossed. She found herself prone to taking fruitless trips nowhere in particular just so she could let her mind wander for a little while. Tonight was no exception for the goddess reborn, though she did have two others with her this time. Elesis and Mari sat on either side of her, each lost in their own thoughts.

Rin could guess that Elesis's thoughts were about Ronan, who had taken up the night watch with Lass. Mari on the other hand, was a bit of a mystery. The mostly anti-social woman didn't talk all that often, and she was usually cold when she did. The only ones to hold a conversation successfully were Sieghart, who normally avoided the girl and Zero, whose curiosity towards all that she did sort of warmed him up to her. She was still fairly sarcastic and cold, but he was able to shrug it off with no worries and keep talking.

Rin herself…her thoughts were a mess. Constantly shifting between worry and confusion, she couldn't even bring herself to lie in bed for a few minutes before she was up again, pacing and wondering if Zero was okay. Something had been bothering her for a long time. Ever since Thunder Hammer, Zero seemed to become tired more and more easily. Things he could normally have done before without much effort made him feel increasingly weak and tired. Once when they had set up camp after making their jailbreak, he had collapsed long before they had even thought to set up camp. Jin offered to carry him, and from there the males had taken turns, Dio being the most careful with the younger demon.

Zero denied it, naturally, but Rin could tell by his posture alone that he was indeed feeling under the weather. It hurt that he wouldn't confide in her and tell her what was wrong, but she knew Zero well enough to know that he didn't want her to worry. Which only made her worry more and yet his lips were like a steel trap.

She sighed, sipping her tea and staring into the night sky. "Where are you?" She murmured. Elesis placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, bringing Rin from her thoughts. Mari had been holding a cup of tea in her face for the longest time and it had chilled somewhat by now but Rin still accepted it with a soft thank you.

"We'll find him." Elesis spoke softly. Looking Rin in the eyes. She was grateful to the red head, and smiled at her, albeit weakly, nodding and agreeing all the same. Her worry didn't vanish however. She was certain the two other girls knew as much but decided to say nothing about it. Sipping her tea silently, Rin sighed. "What's up?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm going to try and get some sleep." Each saying their goodnights to the distressed goddess, Elesis and Mari watched the girl retreat to her tent before doing the same.


	3. Regret

Breathing heavily as he leaned against a tall tree, a physically and mentally exhausted Zero fell to his knees. Vision threatening to turn his world dark, and his bones aching with the heavy strain of Grandark's influence, he was hardly in any shape to resist the sword or even defend himself. Thoughts of Rin flooded his mind, wondering if she could still accept him after what he had done. Even if he could point the blame towards Grandark, he wasn't that sort of person. It was his body, therefore his actions and thus his responsibility. He couldn't face her now. Perhaps this was better. This distance—

He heaved a heavy sigh. He was never one to complain or even bemoan his fate, but right now all he wanted was to curl up in his bedroll beside his beloved and sleep. His stomach growled; likely yet another side effect of Grandark's prolonged possession. Or perhaps it was simply his own fault for allowing his mind to slip, thus letting the sword take over. He had eaten a light breakfast, giving the remains of his meal to Rin so she would have enough in her for the baby as well. What he wouldn't give for some bread or even a hunk of cheese and meat.

Groaning and forcing himself shakily to his feet, the exhausted male trekked on. Each step was harder to make than the last, depleting the energy he had gathered for the task much quicker than he normally would have allowed. Within several feet he was swaying again, and several yards later, he fell to his knees before his world finally turned dark. The last thing he remembered before the darkness took him fully was sardonic laughter and wishing he could be with Rin one last time.

… … …

When next he opened his eyes, the sun was shining brightly, even to the masked wanderer. His limbs felt like lead, his head pounded and he could tell already that darkness threatened to cloud his vision yet again. Unless he surrendered more of himself to Grandark, there was no way he could move on his own, Zero knew that much. "Don't you get it?" The sword mocked him from nearby. Zero thought about that. Perhaps he did, but he couldn't say he was quite fond of the thought in retrospect. He'd foolishly destroyed his body by relying too much on the strength of Grandark. "You need me now more than you did before, destroying yourself needlessly. Now in your time of truest need, you think to refuse me. You can't, and I know already that you won't. Not when your wife and child need you."

Zero smiled weakly. Yeah, he certainly hadn't thought to discount their needs before his own, yet he would also be a danger to her if he stayed like that. His body was no longer his own in that form, and if he let Grandark possess him, there was no telling what he would do. The sword already demonstrated he had no qualms with attacking the phoenix. What if he truly did hurt her?

"You see, don't you? You can't refuse my help. Your body is weak, Zero. Your will is fading, your consciousness is slipping. You can't even move now. You need me." Grandark pressed, almost as if enjoying hearing the truth spoken. Even if Zero came up with some clichéd hero spiel, the truth of the matter was that he'd have to sap strength from Grandark just to twitch a finger, and even if he denied it, which he wouldn't, the fact remained that in that small way Grandark had helped him.

"Indeed I do." Zero agreed shortly, but he made no move.

"Well? I know you're worried about your precious goddess, so what's the hold up? Take some of my power!" Grandark insisted, but still Zero made no move. Was he rebelling? That was stupid, why should he? There was nothing he could do anyway except lay there and die slowly anyway. Why would he do that? That would just give Rin time to find him here and give them only minutes before his demise. What good would that do? He'd just cause her more grief anyway. Then it clicked. "You…you _want_ to die here? Why? What good would that serve you?"

"It's so quiet here. Feel the breeze, Gran. You would think that in a desert a place like this is only a mirage." Zero remarked, his smile slowly spreading. "It feels good. It's so peaceful here…"

"What's your point? This has nothing—"

"I'm tired, Gran. Tired of fighting, tired of forcing myself to continue on knowing that my power will amount to nothing." Zero sighed. "When I first fought him, I couldn't even scratch Void. And now? I doubt I'd make much more of a difference. Perhaps master Oz was right to name me Zero."

If Grandark could, he imagined he'd probably have popped Zero in the mouth as hard as he could. However, now that his master's will seemed to be slipping at a much faster rate, Grandark supposed that was good enough. He could directly influence him now, if only he'd take some of his power! Growing steadily more frustrated by Zero's stubbornness, Grandark supposed he would have to wait until the desire to see Rin one last time took over all of his more rational thoughts. Well, rational according to Zero, anyway.

Zero didn't say anything for a long while though, as if determined to waste away on the spot. Every now and then he would grunt and strain, twitching his fingers and trying his hardest to move on his own. His body was slowly shutting down, with nothing to fuel it, and though it was a futile effort at best, Grandark watched him, gaining some form of entertainment from the boy's insistence to move without him. It was pointless now, anyway. He had relied on Grandark for so long his body couldn't cope. It was almost as if he were suffering from withdrawal.

Zero gave up finally by nightfall. The darkness clouding his vision darkened considerably, making the world around him seem much darker than it truly was. Was this what death looked like when it crept up on you? He wondered about that. It must be so, because even Zero could tell he didn't have much time left. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. "I don't know if I've done anything good in my life, nor am I sure if I've done any evil, but it was…fun, right, Gran?" Zero asked. The sword didn't answer, and Zero smiled wryly. Of course he wouldn't. He was too insistent on Zero giving his body over to him, and now that Zero finally gave up, he was probably very angry. "I just wish…I could have seen my children born."

"Children? She was hardly large enough to house one child. How could you be certain she would birth more?" Grandark finally spoke up. Zero smiled.

"I could sense them. Two tiny little pulses, like heartbeats. I didn't say anything because I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't even get to name them. What a shame…" Zero smiled again, but sadly this time. Was he feeling…regret? This was an interesting feeling to have. All his life he had only known anger and a deeply rooted hatred he had always known was never his. When he had shown curiosity in Rin, it was the first time he had ever experienced anything outside of those two emotions. And then came the need to protect her, and then the strange feelings associated with love, desperation, happiness…it was as if through her he finally opened his eyes to the world. His given mission no longer clouded his eyes; his thoughts were not constantly working to create strategies based on the information fed to him by his master. He only knew joy when he was with her, and had hoped that it would last forever.

And yet, here he was, months before his children were to be born, dying and weak…with no doubts in his mind that Rin was sorely disappointed in him.

It brought him back to the first fight they had ever had, and the first time his mind had been overcome by anxiety. He couldn't say he was very fond of himself that day, but at the time he hadn't cared. During the days when he had been crazing for more power, for the strength to destroy everything in his path if it would save his friends, Rin had approached him about his methods. He had gotten angry with her and slammed his fist into a tree, toppling it much to Ryan's annoyance. He had shouted at her for the first time and immediately regretted it. "Why?" She had asked, her eyes pleading him to stop, to calm down and to just _talk_ to her about his attack. His mind was constantly on the move, comparing him to others and proving to him just how inferior he was to the others. "We can talk about this, can't we? You don't always have to fight—"

"You don't understand!" Zero growled. Grandark lay several feet from him where he had thrown it in frustration. "I'm not an invalid, Rin, I can take care of myself!"

"No doubt." Rin answered coolly, which seemed to frustrate Zero more. "But you're in no condition to fight. You just had a panic attack for heaven's sake! What could I have done if you suddenly collapsed like you did just then and I were too far away to help you? Zero, just leave it up to us, we'll keep you safe."

"I keep telling you, I'm fine!"

"And I keep telling you you're not! Why are you being so persistent! Just stay where it's—"

"Fighting is the only way to prove myself, damn it!" Zero shouted. Rin frowned, clearly not understanding what he had meant. Prove himself? To who? Why? What did he need to prove himself for? Everyone knew what an exceptional fighter he was, and they knew that he was strong, stronger than all but two of the males in their group: Sieghart and Dio, both whom he got along with pretty well. "If I can't fight…I don't know who I am."

"But you're-"

"You don't get it, so just drop it. I _will_ join in the fighting, and I won't let you stop me." Zero spoke, much calmer now, though somewhat subdued. Rin didn't impede him as he walked past her and picked up Grandark, and no one thought to get in the way as he moved on ahead. Rin simply sighed and shook her head. Might as well indulge him, she supposed, but from then on she stayed close by him.

That very same day, just as she predicted, he had another attack on the battlefield. She conjured up a shield large enough to protect them both as she tried to calm him down, and the others quickly dispatched the enemies. It was the first time Zero had felt so helpless, and he finally conceded to Rin's wishes. He had more attacks after that, however, mostly in his sleep. When he awoke, he was almost always clinging to Rin tightly enough to bruise her skin. Once, he was certain he had bitten her as well; he'd seen the bite marks on her shoulder and she played them off as too strong love bites. Zero never believed her. He'd never bitten her ever, for any reason.

Sighing as he felt the last of his life draining away, Zero struggled to open his eyes and say, "Hey, Gran? I—" but he never got to finish his thought, because just then, the light finally faded from his eyes, and darkness swarmed his vision.

Zero Zephyrum, was dead.


	4. This Is Me

**A/N:** Yo! It's been a while huh? I'm sorry for the slow updates…I've been spending a lot of time talking with my girlfriend now that I'm finally able to get online again. Geez, a month can drive a man insane when he's bursting with ideas he wants to share. I've been doing a bit more writing, and I've actually rewritten the last chapter like…fifteen times or something. But in any case, here's chapter 4, and I know I forgot to include it in the previous chapters, but I'll do it on this one. Never saw the point since I clearly stated it in the first chapter. Bluh. Well, that's enough of my rambling. I'll try to update some more, but I don't know how often that will be since I'm also writing two others fics. Oh, and if you can, try to review please! Good boys and girls get apple gummies~

'Til next time

~shine

Disclaimer: I don't own GC, just the plot. If…if there even _is_ one. I'm not that great at telling these things, I just write, okay?

He lay on his back surrounded on all sides by darkness. His clothes were gone, as well as his mask. He could feel nothing around him, and heard nothing. It was silent, lonely. Zero smiled faintly as his eyes closed. It made no difference; there was darkness all around. Yet, it was peaceful. Here, he didn't have to fight. He didn't have to face his failures, his worthlessness. He didn't have to feel the shame coursing through him and plaguing his mind when he thought of Rin.

But…was he worthy of feeling such complacency? Had he truly earned eternal rest? His life had been devoted to fighting every battle only because Grandark told him to, honing his skills with Grandark watching over him and giving him orders to improve or use his power for something. He was just…just a tool. A flawed image of perfection that could never be obtained. He was empty, just like his namesake. Zero chuckled, but no sound reached his ears. The darkness was deafening, muffling all sound, dulling the senses down to even the slightest twitch of a finger. It was a fitting place for him to be, now that he had given up.

Time passed, and Zero's thoughts had long since ceased. He merely lay there in the darkness, neither knowing nor caring how long he had been there. Apathy. Complacence. Laziness. All of these had long since sunk in, and he made no effort to dispel them. If he were truly dead, then there would be nothing else for him to do, yes? He refused to wallow in despair. He had done a lot in his life, a lot of which he wasn't proud of, and things he had once wished he could have redone. But none of that mattered now. Not anymore.

It felt like an eternity passed before Zero noticed something. It was miniscule at first, and perhaps a trick played on him by his mind, but he saw a faint glimmer in the distance. As time passed it got bigger and brighter, as if he were rushing toward it at high speed, yet he felt no wind, only the warmth that beckoned to him. But how? Why? This didn't make sense…

Soon the blimmer turned into a bright shine that stung his eyes, and that shine turned into a blinding radiance that engulfed him. Where there had been no sound or feeling, he could hear sobbing. He felt tears on his face, and his body felt lighter. He could move again. He instinctively touched his face as the tears fell, but he felt nothing. He shielded his face, but still they fell against him. He felt someone's embrace, heard the anguish in their voice, and he knew already who it was.

Rin had found him after all.

He grimaced at that thought and felt something inside him lurch painfully. He felt his own tears welling up, but he refused to let them fall. He reached up to where he imagined her face would be and smiled faintly. Was this to be the last time he heard her voice before he moved on to the afterlife? Would there even be one for him? He worshipped no gods, nor did he believe in any sort of religion. He hadn't had the time to ponder such things anyway. He was too busy being desperate for power.

_So, is that it?_ He heard a voice say. Zero looked around for the owner of the voice, but it seemed to come from all directions at once. He couldn't feel anyone's presence, but the voice held much power behind it, that much he could tell. But how? He'd never noticed them before. Who were they? _I have always been with you. Watching you. You are strong, yet you are a fool. You want so desperately what you already have._

What? What was that supposed to mean? Zero pondered that question only briefly. Power? Well, yeah, he supposed he did, but that power was mostly Gran's, wasn't it? He was weak without it. He'd just be a directionless wanderer. Exasperation flooded through him all at once, stifling his thoughts. _Again you fail to see. Your eyes are open to all but yourself. You see strength in others, yet not in yourself. It is no wonder that you fall so short of the task you've been given._

That stung, he had to admit, but he supposed it was true. He had never been terribly confident that he'd be strong enough to best Duel and Eclipse, yet Grandark seemed arrogant and cocky to him. He didn't want to say that he was much stronger than the elder demon and get thrashed. He didn't even see himself as an equal to him. But he was determined to do his best at least. Was that not enough? That he just—again exasperation exploded within him, stunning him for a few moments. _That marks three times. You wield a powerful weapon, yet you do hot have the confidence to truly realize your potential. Your comrades can see it, even your spouse who tried telling you. You rely so heavily on power you were never meant to contain, power that destroyed you from the inside out, power that aided in dissolving your willpower and giving you over to the weapon whose will should have bent to your own._

Zero frowned. He was created solely to fight. He was just a tool created to fulfill a madman's desire for revenge. _And is there anything wrong with that? That is the life you have been given, but there is no reason to feel shame. No reason to give up when you were always so close to realizing your true potential._ Zero scoffed. Right. His true potential? If that were the case then he should have thrown all of his willpower into Grandark from the start. Perhaps then he would have— _Surely you don't mean that? You would abandon your body and live as an empty shell, to escape your duty to the man who gave you life and the woman who would come to give your life meaning?_

Meaning? What meaning could that be? _Three times the fool, and three times as unworthy of her heart, it seems._ Zero cringed. Again with the words that stung worse than any scar he had. _Do you not hear her weeping? Can you not feel the pain and the hurt in her voice? She bared her soul to you, showed you parts of her that she had never shown anyone else, and yet you still do not realize it? She would not have bore your children if she did not love you. She would not have agreed to marry you. You mean the world to her, and yet it seems that she does not mean a thing to you._

Zero felt anger boiling in his chest at those words. He realized all of that a long time ago! The reason he had fought was to protect her! He would be and have nothing if she were to die! _Ah, so now we're getting somewhere. You see? You have another reason to fight, not just because you're told to. Do you not see it?_ Zero froze. Yeah, yeah, he supposed he did. _Then tell me, how should we reconcile this?_ Huh? _I have the power to restore you, but after that, you are on your own. I will not come to your aid again until you prove yourself worthy. You, like your namesake, hold unlimited potential. You are strong even without your weapon. You are truly capable of completing your mission and creating a life for your children as well as yourself. But first…_

Hm? Zero blinked. What was it he was supposed to do first? _First, you must learn to accept yourself Do not think just yet. It is because of my influence over you that you cannot yet speak or move. I have drawn you into myself to have a little chat with you._ Zero wished he could have nodded his understanding, but he kept his thoughts blank as instructed. _You see yourself as a tool, yes? Just a vessel to exact revenge? Then so be it. Use the life you have been given to accomplish all that you wish. If you truly desire to fight and fulfill your mission, then you much believe so to your very core. But listen to me closely._ Zero's curiosity showed for once and took root, bringing questions in excess that the presence surrounding him stifled with some difficulty. _You do not have to fight to prove that you exist. That proof is shown with each day that you live, in all the things that you say or do. You are Zero Zephyrum, soon-to-be father of twins and the fiancée of Rin, the reincarnation of Agnesia._

But he was dead, wasn't he? _No, I drew the last of your life into myself. As I told you, I can restore you, but you must first accept your fate, as well as yourself._ Zero understood that much. How was he supposed to do that? _Simple. Just tell me who you are._ Zero blinked. That was obvious. He was Zero Zephyrum. _Don't think it, say it._ "Zero Zephyrum." Zero spoke at last, surprised that his voice carried in such a vast, bright emptiness. _Good, but you can do better. Who are you?_ "Zero Ze—" _No, no. You're not getting it. Tell me who you are!_

"I am Zero." He felt foolish. _Good, but louder. Give it more passion, more oomph!_ "I am Zero!" _Do you truly want your life back? Shout it to the heavens! Let the gods hear your booming voice! Shake the ground with the force of your call! Give it everything you've got!_

"I…Am…Zero!"

… … … …

In the dead of night, all was still in the forest. A lone boy lay on his back, his breath coming in short, painful gasps and his eyes, focused on the object in front on him, were lifeless. Slowly they drifted closed just as he drew his last breath.

Suddenly, there was an explosion of light, and all that lay around him bathed in the warm glow of the pillar of dark green light rising to the sky and illuminating the darkness for miles around. From their campsite, Rin could see the light, and feel its warmth. She closed her eyes and basked in the feeling, feeling his presence all around her, holding her tight. She smiled. "Zero…"

Rising to his feet was a completely changed Zero. Confidence was the first thing Grandark noticed about the boy once the light faded. Though his clothed hadn't changed, Zero's mask had, the lenses covering his eyes matching them in color. He was…smiling. Not a forced, fake smile, but a genuine one. "Gran, thanks. For everything. I hope you and I will be able to work together from now on." Zero said. Grandark's lone eye narrowed a fraction. What was this nonsense he was spouting? Work _together_? He needed him! As if sensing is thoughts, Zero nodded. "Indeed I do still need you, but I won't be made a tool ever again. You and I are equals, Gran. We always have been."

"My, you fade for several hours and here you are trying to give _me_ orders. Arrogant brat, do you know how much power I wield? I could crush you in an instant!" Grandark hissed, but Zero remained unfazed. If he could frown, Grandark imagined he would be at the moment, or perhaps scowling at the youngling who thought himself his equal. Ha! He was far beneath him!

"Well, I'll give you time to think it over. Good luck trying to tame some other poor sap. Your ego is too strong to be contained by anyone else, and your power too great. It would be 100 years and more before someone came along who would not be driven mad just being close to you." Zero remarked. He stretched and yawned. "I'm starving. I think I'll go do some hunting."

"Without me? Good luck with that." Grandark scoffed. Zero said nothing as he walked away, though secretly, he was grinning foolishly. He would show him. He was completely independent now. Besides, Grandark was inefficient when it came to hunting. His armor plating made it far too heavy for measure strikes against most animals. He could sever a rabbit in half from just an inch above the poor thing. Plus his thorns made it impossible to get decent prices from furs.

Hunting wasn't quite as hard without Grandark as Zero once used to think. In fact, it was a lot easier. The sword didn't weigh him down, so he could track larger prey much easier now. In fact, thanks to all the years he had carried the sword upon his back at all times, he was much lighter and faster than he realized. He even retained some of his old abilities from when he wielded Grandark, though they weren't nearly as powerful. Still, it was nice to know he could do things on his own now.

When he returned to Grandark with a whole deer dragging behind him and a few small rabbits, Zero smirked devilishly. "Look what I caught." He said. He set about preparing dinner for himself. All the while, he could sense Grandark's curiosity and confusion. Perhaps he wanted to know how he had been able to capture such huge game on his own. He'd let him entertain whatever thoughts he wished, however. Zero's lips were sealed.

By morning, Zero's elation had yet to go away. He felt so much better! As if his will was truly his own now! He no longer depended on Gran for anything at all, although he supposed there were some things he could still use the sword for. He wasn't completely full of himself to the point where he felt he could do much better. Gran had seen him through the better part of his adventures and they'd always been together. He wouldn't just abandon the sword. All he wanted was to be recognized for who he was, as an equal. He wouldn't go out of his way to prove himself only to make himself out to be an overconfident ass, which he supposed was what the sword wanted.

"Gran," Zero spoke, looking up from his meal of jerky. Grandark's lone eye opened promptly, fixing him with an unwavering stare. Zero stared back for a few moments, thinking of how to properly phrase what he was trying to say. Just as Grandark's eye began to drift closed once again, he finally spoke up. "You don't think of me as an equal, do you?"

"Of course not. You've spent years listening to me and coming to me for counsel, begging me for power and relying heavily on me and my power. Then, when you're within an inch of your life, you go comatose, and suddenly you're well again asking me to think of you on the same level as me?" Grandark scoffed.

"Fair enough." Zero said shortly, with a shrug. Grandark stared. "Then I'll just have to show you, won't I? Let's get going. I think Rin's been worried long enough, don't you?"

"I could careless about that foolish girl. Frankly, I think she puts too much stock in you and your abilities." Grandark frowned. Zero remained silent as we packed up. Sheathing the sword across his back where it always had been. The weight was somehow familiar, but not nearly as comforting as it had once been. That feeling was resolved for one person alone. Turning in the direction he had come, Zero began to walk. "By the way, why did you try to kill that caged goblin before? The one Rin let escape."

"You sensed it then? Odd, I thought I'd incapacitated you that time." Grandark spoke, his voice lowered slightly. He sensed Zero's impatience and sighed. "He was only going to fool those idiots into finding lost relics for him that would have made him immortal and very dangerous." Zero raised an eyebrow. He was impressed. "It was easy enough to sense. If that idiot girl had just let me—"

"We'll take care of it in time. If he does use those relics, then we'll find some way to defeat him." Zero said. He looked back over his shoulder at the sword and lowered his voice so much Gran could sense the slight edge when he spoke next. "And I won't allow you to keep speaking of Rin as you see fit. I'm warning you, Gran. You may be far older than me, and much wiser, but I will throw you into the deepest crevice, into the first active volcano we pass or even into the deepest abyss of the ocean floor if you keep this up."

"Scary." Grandark spoke in a monotone voice, his lone eye meeting Zero's masked glare. For once the sword didn't test him. Instead he remained silent for the rest of the trip. He wasn't afraid of the younger demon one bit. He was, however, intrigued by him. Perhaps this confidence wasn't such a bad thing after all. It'll be fun trying to break him all over again.


End file.
